The Whole Nine Yards
by naleyhumor
Summary: Haley James and Nathan Scott are reunited five year after high school, under surprising circumstances. Will they be able to rekindle their old friendship or will it lead to more with some surprising revelations along the way?
1. Chapter 1

"Haley will you please hurry up, we're gonna be late!" A sixteen year old Lily James shouted.

"I'm coming, calm down." Haley shouted back, walking out her bedroom.

"Are they my jeans?"

"Stop getting all pissy, I'll wash them later." She shrugged off, sitting down to put her black converse on, "What's got you so edgy it's only parents evening."

"I'm edgy because you're not even my parent." Lily mumbled.

"Look, you know that mom and dad are working, so you're stuck with me. Besides you're probably better off with me." She said, grabbing her keys of the kitchen counter and making her way down stairs to her car.

"And why is that?" Lily asked.

"Because" she started, "If any of the teachers say anything bad I won't rat you out or get mad at you."

"I suppose but it'd still be nice if they actually came."

"You know that they care about you, kiddo. They're just busy, that's all." Haley said, trying to make her feel better while link their arms together, "Besides don't you want you're super hot, super cool sister with you?" She teased, bumping hips.

"Ew, they're all old and wrinkly." Lily said, scrunching up her face in disgust.

"I thought you said your English teacher's cute."

"Oh trust me, he is more than cute. His parents did a great job."

"Well I for one cannot wait to meet him." She smirked.

"No." Lily said.

"What do mean, 'no'?" Haley asked confused.

"I know that look on your face, you're not allowed to sleep with him."

Haley gasped, "How dare you make that insinuation... but why am I not allowed?"

"Because can you imaging how awkward that would be for me in class? Gosh, just the thought of it makes me want to throw up." She said, pretending to gag.

"Okay, but I'm not making any promises, you big drama queen."

"I'm not a drama queen." Lily gasped.

"Yes you are, you get it from me." Haley winked before getting into the car.

* * *

"Haley, you can't be serious, we're about to go in." Lily scolded as Haley answered her phone before walking away, holding her finger up to suggest one minute.

"It's Brooke." Haley said.

"Hurry up."

A few minutes later Haley was still on the phone to Brooke as she leant against the lockers across the hall from where the were sat but had her back to Lily. The people who had been in previously just stepped out of the classroom along with her English teacher.

"Yeah it was good to see you again." He said, shaking the parents hands. and waving them off.

"Hey Lily, you ready?" He asked the brunette.

"Yeah, my sister just on the phone sorry." Lily said standing.

"Well, why don't you come in, I've got your paper to give you back anyway."

"Okay, thanks." She said when he let her in first.

Turning back, he looked over at Lily's sister, _look's good from behind, _he thought before shaking his head- that was so not professional.

"Yeah, okay... Brooke, I'll see you later, I need to see this teacher and Lily's already in there. Bye." Haley said, hanging up the phone before she could get another word in. By god did she love the girl, but she really could talk forever.

Making her way over to the class room, she opened the door to see Lily sat in front of the teachers desk and the teacher stood in the corner by a filing cabinet. _Looks good from behind_, she thought.

"I'm so sorry about, that my friend said it was some sort of emergency but she was just a hypercondriac as usual." Haley laughed.

Hearing his chuckle, "It's fine" He said, she looked up from where she was putting her phone in her bag and it was only when he turned around she was certain.

"Oh my god." She said surprised once he'd faced her.

"Haley James." His surprise mirroring hers.

"Nathan Scott." She said, letting out a quiet, shocked laugh, "And what the hell are you doing here?" she said walking over to him.

"I'm the school's English teacher." He said, watching her intently as she walked over to him, god she was still as gorgeous as ever, if not more if it was possible.

"No way." She said, surprising them all by taking him into a hug.

Nathan's eyes bulged when he saw Lily over Haley's shoulder, her eyebrows raised in question and shock.

Moving back from the hug, she kept her hands on his arms are she looked up at him, "Wow, you've gotten... big." She laughed, smirking when he blushed.

"Haley." Lily admonished, god she was so embarrassing.

"What?" Haley asked.

"Wait you mean you're Lily's sister?" Nathan asked pointing between the two.

"You don't remember her?"

"No I do, I just can't believe I didn't put two and two together." He said as he led them over the desk, extending his arm to the chair, silently telling her to take a seat as he took his.

"Neither can I." Haley said, slowly taking her seat still in shock.

"Can someone please explain this to me?" Lily said, feeling like a complete third wheel.

"We went to high school together." Haley explained, her eyes not leaving Nathan.

Lily looked between them and suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable, needing to get their attention away from each other she cleared her throat.

"Oh right, sorry." Nathan mumbled a blush rising to his cheeks, "Okay anyway, I won't be keeping you for too long. Lily's a great student, she hands all her homework in on time, she's well behaved, she participates in the lesson and she never gives me any trouble."

"Huh, my sister a teacher's pet." Haley said.

"I'm not a teacher's pet." She grumbled.

"So Lily, how are you finding the lesson?" Nathan asked.

"Fine, I enjoy it and don't find the work too hard."

Nathan nodded as he wrote something down, "That's good but you know that if you are ever struggling that I'm here and don't hesitate to ask."

"I know, thanks." She smiled.

"And Haley do you have any questions about Lily or anything else?" he asked, moving his eyes back to the older brunette.

"Nothing about Lily, she seems to be doing well which I'm glad about. But how long have you been working here?" She said leaning forward.

Nathan chuckled, "Only a couple months, I started with the new school year." He informed her.

"I can't believe I didn't make the connection." She said dumbfounded.

"I've not been back in Tree Hill for too long so that might be why." He said, standing up and leading them out.

"It was so good to see you." She said genuinely.

"It was good to see you too." Nathan smiled, "But listen, I'm having a few friends over on friday, I've officially just moved in so it's like a house warming party but smaller and you're more than welcome to come." He said writing something down on a scrap piece of paper before handing it to her, "Here's the address you should come, there might be a few familiar faces." He smiled.

"I'd really like that thanks. You wouldn't mind if I brought my roommate would you?"

"That's no problem, the more the merrier." He laughed.

"Okay thanks." She said before looking down at the piece of paper in her hands, "still the same scrawly writing I see." She teased.

"God, I can't believe you remembered what my hand writing looked like."

"Hey, we spent a lot of time in that tutoring centre, I saw a lot of your writing." She defended.

"I guess you're right." He shrugged.

"I always am." She winked.

"Well I'll see you Friday, seven o'clock." He said as he led them out the door.

"Okay, seven o'clock Friday." She nodded, smiling one last time before walking off.

Once in the car, Lily turned to Haley astonished, "I cannot believe that."

"What?" Haley asked confused.

"You two were blatantly flirting and having some weird eye sex in front of me. Talk about inappropriate." She scoffed, sitting back in her chair.

"We were not." She gasped.

"_Oh wow you've gotten so big"_ Lily mocked.

"I did not say that."

"Oh yes you did, whilst feeling him up may I add."

"Oh my god." She groaned leaning against the steering wheel, "I'm sorry."

"Yeah whatever, wait until I tell Brooke about this one." She teased.

"She's gonna love this isn't she?" Haley asked knowingly, laughing when Lily nodded.

"It's a good job she didn't go to school with you."

"Thankfully." Haley said, putting her key into ignition.

After a moment of silence Lily turned to her older sister, "So..." She started, "You've got a date with Nathan Scott."

"It's not a date." Haley said, rolling her eyes.

"His number is on this piece of paper." She sang.

"It's not a date, he was just being friendly."

"_...you're more than welcome to come._" Lily mocked in a deep voice, making the older girl break out into a laugh.

"You're such a dork." Haley said shaking her head.

* * *

"Hey, you're home. Where's Lily?" Brooke asked as Haley walked through the door.

"She went home, dad was home from work so..."

"How was parent evening?" Brooke asked moving her legs when Haley patted them allowing her to sit down.

"It was okay, she did great." Haley nodded, kicking off her shoes and putting her feet up on the coffee table.

"So how hot was her English teacher?" Brooke asked excitedly sitting up.

"Funny story actually..." Haley started.

"What?"

"Do you ever remember me telling you about a guy I went to school with, Nathan Scott?" Haley asked, watching as the clocks ticked around in Brooke's head before her eyes widened as realisation set in.

"No way, he's her English teacher?" Brooke asked, her mouth open in shock.

"Yep and he really is as hot as ever." Haley smirked.

"Haley Bob James, you saucy little minx." Brooke giggled.

"He actually invited me to a little house party at his on Friday, I got you invited too." She said, pulling the piece of paper out of her bag.

"He asked you out?" Brooke said, taking the piece of paper out of her hands.

"He didn't ask me out, we haven't seen each other in like five years, I doubt the last thing he would do after seeing me after all this time is ask me out, at a parent evening nether the less."

"His number is on here." Brooke pointed out.

"Like I said to Lily, he was just being friendly."

"Friendly my ass. He thinks you're hot." Brooke said, handing the piece of paper back to her.

"Well obviously." Haley said flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Ew, shut up." Brooke laughed, nudging her friend with her foot.

* * *

**I know I really shouldn't be starting a new story when I've not even finished my other one, but this is just an idea that I've had for a while and wanted to know what you thought. Depending on the response I get from this I may or may not update it. **

**It is rated T but may contain some M moments in future chapters I haven't decided yet!**

**But please let me know what you think, thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the previous reviews, I'm so happy you liked it and I have decided to update this story but I can't promise that the updates will be frequent.**

* * *

"What the hell do you wear to a house warming part?" Haley asked as she walked out of her bathroom.

"Well he said that there's only gonna be a few people there so I wouldn't go all out and wear a dress." Brooke commented from where she was sat indian style in the middle of Haley's bed.

"So jeans?"

"Why are you getting ready now, he said be there for seven-"

"That's soon." Haley said walking to her wardrobe.

"Haley, it's five o'clock. It takes you like an hour to get ready. Why are you freaking out?"

"I'm not freaking out." She defended.

"Yes you are. Now sit down and take a deep breath." Brooke laughed, patting the space next to her, smiling when Haley sat down next to her.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Haley sighed.

"I think you like him." Brooke smirked.

"I do not!" She argued.

"Then why are you acting like a nervous wreck? I know you guys had something in high school-"

"It was nothing, honestly." Haley cut her off.

"It was obviously something."

"Can we just drop it, he probably has a girlfriend." Haley said, getting off the bed and pulling her favourite pair of jeans out of her wardrobe.

"If he had a girlfriend he wouldn't have given you his number, besides I spoke to Lily and she said he was like a crushed out school girl."

"And do you really believe her?" She asked pulling off her sweats and putting on her jeans.

"Thanks for the free show." Brooke winked, "And yes I do believe her, why wouldn't he have, you're young and gorgeous."

"Thanks B." Haley smiled, "But seriously, I don't like him. I mean sure he's totally hot and doable but that doesn't mean anything."

"If you say so." Brooke smirked.

"I do say so, now help be pick out an outfit for tonight."

"Do you know if he has any hot friends?" Brooke asked, getting of the bed.

"I don't know. Probably." Haley shrugged, "He mentioned that there were gonna be a few familiar faces, I assumed he meant Lucas."

"You mean super cute, ex-best friend Lucas?"

"We're still friends, we just drifted apart when we went to college. I actually spoke to him the other week, I don't know why he didn't tell me his brother was back home though."

"Maybe he doesn't want you... hitting it?"

"Seriously Brooke?" Haley rolled her eyes, "When did you become a frat boy?"

"I didn't know how else to phrase it."

"Mhmm." Haley murmured.

"So, Lucas? You wouldn't be bothered if I were to-"

"Hit it?" Haley interrupted, the both of the laughing.

"Exactly."

"I don't think I would. So go for it, as long as he's not seeing anyone that is." Haley said, pointing at the taller brunette.

"Of course."

* * *

"Okay, how do I look?" Haley said as she and Brooke stood outside Nathan's apartment door.

"You look gorgeous for the fiftieth time." Brooke groaned, didn't like him her ass.

"Thanks." Haley smiled, "So do you." She winked, before raising her fist and knocking on the door.

As the door opened the were both surprised to see a tall blonde on the other side of the door.

"Oh, I'm sorry I think we may have gotten the wrong apartment." Haley said.

"No, you're Haley right?" She asked.

"Yeah." Haley replied warily.

"I'm Peyton Sawyer, I'm a friend of Nathan's." She said, sticking her hand out for them to shake.

"Oh right." Haley said shaking her hand, "This is my roommate; Brooke Davis." She said, letting of her hand and letting Brooke shake it.

"It's nice to meet you both." She smiled, stepping to the side to let them in.

"It's nice to meet you too." Brooke said, stepping past the blonde.

"So how do you know, Nathan?" Haley asked.

"Oh I went to college with him and Lucas." Peyton said, closing the door.

"You know Lucas?" Haley asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I do-" Peyton nodded, smiling at the short brunette.

"Haley James." A familiar voice interrupted.

Turning around Haley let out a small squeal, "Luke!" She exclaimed rushing over and hugging him.

"I've missed you, Bud." He said, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"I've missed you too." She whispered, before pulling back and punching him in the arm.

Lucas grunted, "Jesus, Hales. What was that for?" He asked rubbing his arm.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me your brother was back in town? I only spoke to you a couple of weeks ago."

He shrugged, "I just didn't come up." He offered lamely.

"Told you." Brooke quipped under her breath, earning a harsh glare off Haley.

"You remember Brooke, right?" Haley said stepping aside.

"Of course, good to see you again, Brooke." Lucas said, nodding is head towards her.

"Good to see you too, Lucas." Brooke smiled.

"So I see you've met Peyton." Lucas said, moving over to step beside the pretty blonde.

"Yeah, she was just saying how you guys went to college together." Haley said, eyeing them carefully.

"Yeah we did, did I not mention her?" Lucas said, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"No..." Haley replied skeptically.

Brooke rolled her eyes, they were so obvious, "So, how long have you been dating?"

"Still as blunt as ever." Lucas chuckled.

"Is there any other way to be?" She smirked.

Peyton laughed, "We've been dating about ten months."

Haley just stood with her mouth open in shock, before coming around to her senses and punching Lucas again, "Why the hell didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?"

"Peyton, why don't you come and introduce me to everyone?" Brooke suggested, seeing that the two school friends clearly need some time to talk.

"Sure." She nodded before winking at Lucas and leading Brooke further into the apartment.

"Dude, why didn't you tell me?" Haley asked, taking a step closer to him.

He shrugged, "I don't know," He sighed, "We haven't spoken an awful lot since we started college, it wasn't something I just wanted to bombard you with over the phone and anytime we'd try and make plans to meet up something else would come up."

"So this girl really means a lot to you?" Haley said, a sense of relief washing over her for a reason she didn't know why.

"Yeah, she really does." He nodded.

"She's pretty."

"She's gorgeous." He said quickly.

"Mmhmm." Haley smirked, glad to see him happy.

"C'mon, let's go get a drink." He said throwing his arm over shoulder.

* * *

"Can I ask you a question?" Brooke asked as they had just walked away from Lucas and Haley.

"Sure what is it?" Peyton asked.

"It might seem totally weird but is Nathan seeing anyone?"

"No, why? You into him?"

"God no," Brooke said, shaking her head, "I mean I've seen some pictures of him and he's totally hot." Brooke said, laughing when Peyton nodded enthusiastically.

"Why'd you ask then?"

"It's for Haley," Brooke said deciding to elaborate when Peyton raised her eyebrows, "She didn't ask me to ask, and she'll never admit it but I think she's into him."

"Really?" Peyton drawled, squinting her eyes slightly.

"What is it?"

"Well lucky for her, I think Nathan's into her too. I was talking to him yesterday and he seemed pretty exited that she was coming."

"That's great." Brooke said, smiling widely, she was so going to drill Haley later.

"Here's the man himself." Peyton whispered to Brooke as they approached Nathan who was talking to a slightly shorter brunette.

"Nathan." Peyton said, tapping him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey, Peyton, what's up?" He said, patting the other guy on the shoulder as he turned away.

"This is Haley's roommate, Brooke."

"Haley's here?" He asked a little too quickly, before coughing, "I mean, it's nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand and shaking Brooke's.

"Oh wow." Brooke whispered under her breath as she shook his hand, he was even hotter in person, "It's nice to meet you too, thank's for letting me come." She said dropping his hand.

"Not a problem. Any friend of Haley's is a friend of mine." He smiled, internally scolding himself - God, could he have sound any more obvious.

Brooke and Peyton smirked, he was so obvious, "You have a nice apartment." Brooke said, deciding that he'd already embarrassed himself enough.

"Thank you." He smiled politely, letting a moment of awkward silent pass over the three of them.

"So, where's Haley?" He asked.

"She's with your brother, most likely giving him a good telling off." Peyton said.

"He didn't tell her about you, huh?" He winced, bringing his bottle of beer to his lips and taking a sip.

"Nope." Peyton said, shaking her head.

Nathan chuckled before shaking his head, "He's so dead." He said, remember the wrath of an angry Haley James, which was never something to be messed with.

"Tell me about it."

"I'm sorry Brooke, where are my manners, would you like a drink?" Nathan asked.

"Sure, I would love one." Brooke nodded, carefully watching his every move and so far she was impressed, he was polite, attractive, kind and possibly good enough for her best friend.

"Beer or wine?"

"Wine please, red if you have it."

"Sure, I'll be right back." He said, passing them.

Brooke turned and watched him walk away, _looked good from the back too._

Peyton smirked, "Don't think I didn't hear that 'oh wow'."

"I didn't expect that! I knew he was hot, but the pictures definitely didn't do him any justice. I mean, sure the pictures were from Haley's high school year book, but I didn't know someone could spurt so much in five years." Brooke said, still slightly in awe.

"Tell me about it." Peyton mumbled, "Now let me introduce you to everyone else."

* * *

Making his was into the kitchen Nathan stopped short at the door when he saw Haley and his brother.

"Hey, Nathan." Lucas nodded, handing Haley her beer.

"Hey." He said before turning to Haley, "Haley, glad you could come." He nodded, grabbing a bottle of wine out of the fridge.

"Thanks for inviting me." She smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"How've you been?" He asked, grabbing a wine glass out of the cabinet and pouring the drink.

"I've been good thanks, I was just asking your idiot of a brother why he didn't tell me you were in town and and that he had a girlfriend." Haley teased, giving a pointed look towards Lucas.

"Because, like you said... he's an idiot." Nathan said, smiling when she laughed. Quickly dodging Lucas' fist.

"Don't be an ass. Just because you're bigger than me doesn't mean I can't beat you up." Lucas threatened, "I'm still older remember."

"Yeah by like 2 minutes." Nathan scoffed, lightly humoured at the thought of Lucas trying to beat him up.

"I'm still older." Lucas argued.

"And I'm still bigger." Nathan said, widening his eyes for emphasis as he put the bottle of wine in the fridge and got himself another beer.

"You know," Haley started, "If you guys wanted to straight out have a fight I wouldn't oppose... just as long as you take your shirts off." She smirked, arching her eyebrow as she took a sip from her beer.

"I'm sure you'd love that." Lucas said, squinting his eyes.

Haley shrugged, "I wouldn't complain." She said winking at Nathan who blushed slightly.

Lucas shook his head when he looked at his brother, he's always been the shyer one of them but when it came to Haley he was like a giddy school girl.

"Why don't I go give this to Brooke, while you two catch up." Lucas said, taking the wine glass out of Nathan's hand and leaving the room before anyone could answer.

"So... My mom was asking about you."

"She was?" Haley asked, her eyebrows crossing in slight confusion.

"Yeah, I mentioned that I'd bumped into you and she said that you should go round the cafe sometime."

"I will definitely have to. How is your mom?"

"She's doing good... and so is Keith." He stated watching as he eyes lit up.

"Are they together?" Haley asked, putting her beer down and link her own fingers together.

Nathan nodded, smiling when he watched her eyes sparkle, "About a year now, Keith finally worked up the courage and asked her out."

"How did your brother not tell me? I only spoke to him a few weeks ago!" She exclaimed.

"Because Lucas is dim when it comes to things like this, if you hadn't noticed."

"Oh that is so exiting though, I can't believe it didn't happen sooner."

"I know, it's great though you know? Seeing her at her happiest, she deserves it." He gushed.

"Yeah she does. How did Dan take it?" Haley asked, knowing what their father could be like.

"He wasn't happy to say the least, I mean Keith is his brother but him and my mom divorced nearly fifteen years ago."

"How is Dan?"

"He's - well, he's Dan. He's overjoyed that Luke's now a professional athlete, but not so much with me being 'just a teacher'." Nathan said using air quotes.

"Screw him." Haley said, sipping her drink, making Nathan laugh, "I'm serious, you're happy and doing something you enjoy, that should be enough for him to be happy. Being a teacher is just as much work as playing basketball, some of them teenagers are pieces of work."

"Yeah, I uh guess your right." Nathan smiled, scratching the back of his nervously.

"You bet your ass I'm right." Haley said.

"So, what about you what are you doing?"

"I graduated majoring in Law and now looking for a job, which isn't going very well."

"Law? Impressive." Nathan smirked.

"Thanks." Haley laughed.

* * *

Brooke watched as Haley leaned in close to what the dark haired man said. It was nearing eleven and they'd both been sat next to each other on the couch talking for a good hour. Nathan's arm rested across the back of the couch behind Haley, while his other arm helped him nurse his beer. Haley was sat closely to his side with her legs crossed and her foot occasionally brushing against his calf while her hands lay in her lap holding her drink, her hand rubbing his thigh whenever she laughed.

Brooke had been watching for the past 20 minutes while trying to keep a conversation up with the curly blonde next to her. It was so obvious that the two were into each other.

"They're so obvious." She mumbled to herself, oblivious to the fact that Peyton had now stopped talking and had taken her line of sight.

"Tell me about it." Peyton replied, startling the brunette.

"Sorry." Brooke said sheepishly.

"It's fine, I understand; they're strangely distracting."

"I've never seen her so giddy for a guy before. I've seen guys fall to her feet before but never like this, he's like completely in awe of her."

"She's gorgeous, that's why." Lucas said, taking a seat next to Peyton.

"Seriously?" Peyton said, rolling her eyes.

"You know I love you, Peyt and I know she's my friend but I'm not blind."

"And neither is he... clearly." Peyton muttered.

"Nathan's always been the shyer one of us, so the fact that he's actually having a full conversation with her for more than five minutes is a miracle." Lucas chuckled.

"You wouldn't have a problem if they got together?" Brooke asked.

"It'd be weird, I mean he's my brother and she's like my sister; but he's had a crush on her since we were like twelve so I kinda always expected it." He shrugged.

* * *

"So you can't get your shower fixed until next month?" Nathan asked.

"No, something about them being busy or some bull shit like that." Haley scoffed.

"What are you gonna do then?"

"I mean, I have an en suite because I got the bigger bedroom and I love Brooke and everything but the girl is a bathroom hog; I really don't know how I'm gonna spend the next month sharing a bathroom with her."

"I could I always come and have a look at it for you if you wanted, I don't know an awful lot but I did work at Keith's garage for a couple years." He suggested.

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" Haley asked.

"Of course, It'd be no bother. I can take a look tomorrow if you're not busy." He shrugged.

"I've got no plans tomorrow, so that would be great; thank you so much!"

"It's no problem." Nathan smiled, "So, how are your parents?"

"They're good, still working as much as they used to, if not more. Especially now that Lily's older, they kind of just leave her to her own, which kinda sucks for her." Haley said smiling sadly.

"She's got you now though, now that you're living back in Tree Hill so that should be good for her, right?" He suggested.

"Yeah, I guess. We do spend a lot of time together now that I'm back, which I've missed."

"I can imagine... I just- I still can't believe I didn't put two and two together that she was your sister." He chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

"Well, it has been like five years." Haley commented.

"I know, but still; you'd have thought I would've remembered."

"Well you know now." She smiled.

"Hales, you ready to go?" Brooke interrupted.

"Sure."

"I'll see you guys out." Nathan said, standing up before offering a hand to help Haley up.

"Thanks." She blushed.

"C'mon." He said, nodding towards the door, leading both girls out.

"It was nice meeting you." Brooke smiled, once they'd reached his front door.

"You too," He nodded, "Thanks for coming."

"I'll meet you downstairs, Hales." Brooke said, not wanting to be a third wheel, leaving when Haley nodded.

"It was good seeing you again." Nathan said, pushing his hands into the pockets of his black jeans and leaning against the door frame.

"It was good seeing you too, really good." She smirked, holding in a giggle when he blushed.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said, both of them hesitating before pulling each other into a hug, lingering longer that it should have.

Pulling away, Haley felt a shiver run down her spine when he ran his hands down her back lightly.

"Bye." She whispered, waving as she walked away. Feeling him holes in her back, she blushed.

Rounding the corner to where the elevators where, she jumped when she was Brooke stood smirking at her, "Jesus, you could give someone a heart attack creeping around like that." Haley gasped, pressing the button for the elevator.

"That boy must really be something." Brooke said, ignoring the comment Haley just made.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked.

"I mean, he's got you blushing head to toe from just a hug."

"I was not blushing." Haley mumbled.

"Yeah, okay." She scoffed, there was a moment of silence between them before the elevator doors opened and Brooke was the first to step inside, "Don't like him my ass." She muttered, but clear enough for Haley to hear.

* * *

**I really hate ending chapters!**

**Let me know if you enjoyed this chapter! I really do appreciate the reviews and thank you all so much for the lovely ones on the previous chapter! **

**Don't hesitate to let me know if there's anything you'd like me to try and add to this story or any ideas.**

**Please read and review. Thank you!**

**Have a great week :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"What time did Nathan say he was coming round?" Brooke asked from her position on the sofa.

"He should be here any minute now." Haley said, checking her watch.

"You want me to leave? Give you two some time alone?" Brooke teased.

"Would you please behave." Haley scolded, but smiled to let the other brunette know it was lighthearted.

"What? Can you blame me? Haley James finally has a crush on someone." She said, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Stop it. I do not have a crush on him." Haley whined.

"Hales, I've known you for a long time now and not once have I ever seen you blush because of a hug. Babe, it's okay if you have a crush on him." Brooke said, walking over to stand in front of her shorter brunette friend.

"What if he doesn't like me like that?"

"I see the way this guy looks at you and I know I don't know him, but I know people; and people don't look at each other the way he looks at you if they're 'just friends'. Trust me Hay, he adores you. Besides from the stories you've told me about high school, it sounds like he's been into you since you guys were like twelve."

"You think?" She asked, breaking eye contact.

"I know, and you know I wouldn't lie to you." Brooke said, placing her hands on her friends shoulders, when she nodded.

They were interrupted when there was knock at the door.

"Is that him?" Brooke asked.

"It can't be, how would he have got into the building?" Haley said as she made her way to the front door.

"Maybe someone let him in?" Brooke said eagerly following Haley.

Swinging the door open, Haley was surprised to see that it was Nathan, who was dressed in a pair of navy overalls with what looked like a white wife beater underneath and a tool box under his arm.

"Well look at you." Brooke muttered earning a glare from Haley, "Okay, okay, I'll be in my room." She winked, smiling at a confused Nathan.

"Sorry about her." Haley said, stepping aside to let him in.

"It's fine." He chuckled.

"How did you get in the building?" Haley asked closing the door.

"I passed some guy who held the door open for me." He shrugged, "I think it was the uniform."

"Well you certainly look the part." Haley smirked, taking another moment to sweep her eyes over his body, who knew overalls could be so hot?

"Yeah, I work at Keith's garage on saturday mornings, so I just came straight from there."

"So you didn't dress like this just for me?" She teased, raising an eyebrow at him when he blushed.

"No, sorry." He chuckled.

"I'm deeply hurt." She pouted, placing a hand over her heart.

"Still a drama queen I see?" He teased.

"I am not a drama queen." She argued.

"That's questionable." He laughed, "Now show me this shower of yours." He said, tilting his head slightly.

"When did you become so bossy?" She said, leading the way to the main bathroom as he followed.

"Since I became a teacher." He answered.

"I like it." She said, winking at him over her shoulder, smirking to herself in triumph when he blushed again.

"I'll keep that in mind." He challenged, pleased with himself that he'd caught her off guard, when she blushed ever so slightly.

* * *

"Haley." Brooke shouted in a hushed whisper from her bedroom.

"What?" Haley asked as she turned the corner into Brooke's bedroom.

"Look at this." Brooke exclaimed, placing her hands on Haley's shoulders and turning her in the right direction.

"Oh my!" Haley whispered, placing her hand over her chest. The room opposite from Brooke's was the main bathroom where Nathan was working in, his overalls tied around his waist, "is it hot in here?" She puffed, fanning herself with her hand.

"Actually, it is, I turned the thermostat up." Brooke said.

"Seriously?" Haley said, turning to her friend with an arched brow and a knowing smirk.

"What?" she replied innocently, "are you complaining?" she said looking back at Nathan.

"Well no, but-"

"Exactly, so hush," Brooke interrupted, grabbing hold of Haley's shoulders and turning her round before pulling Haley's V neck down and tugging her bra up, ignoring the Look Haley was giving her, "There, now they look even better. Now go offer him a drink." Brooke winked and pushed her towards the bathroom.

Haley rolled her eyes but walked into the bathroom, knocking on the door frame to get Nathan's attention, not missing the way his eyes drifted towards her cleavage quickly before meeting her eyes.

_Good job brooke._

"Can I get you a drink or anything?" Haley asked.

"No, I'm good thanks, I think I'm finished anyways." He smiled, before turning back to the shower and turning it on, "There we go all done."

"That was quick." Haley said walking closer to her, stopping next to him.

"Yeah, there wasn't much to do, the only this is is that instead of turing left for hot and right for cold it's now the other way around."

"Oh that's fine, I'll let Brooke know." Haley said, "Thank you again though."

"It's no problem really." He smiled down at her.

"What would you say about me treating you to lunch, you know to say thank you?"

"You don't have to do that, Haley."

"I want to, besides I am starved and I could use the company." She said.

"What about Brooke?"

"I can ask her if she wants to come to if you want?"

"Oh no, it's not that- it's just, uh... you know what I'd love to have lunch with you." He said smiling down at her,"and I know just the place we can go."

* * *

"Karen's Cafe?" Haley said turning to raise an eyebrow at Nathan. After heading over to Nathan's so he could shower quickly and change, he drove them to get some food.

"What? Oh, c'mon, my mom's been dying to see you and I know for a fact you can't resist her food." He teased, turning the engine off before jumping out of his car and rushing around to open her door.

"Thank you." She smiled, after he helped her out of the car before leading her into the Cafe.

"Ma?" Nathan shouted into the nearly empty cafe.

"In the kitchen, baby." They heard her shout out.

Nathan turned back to Haley, the blush evident on his face at his mother's term of address, "still a mama's boy, huh?" Haley teased.

Nathan blushed again and lead them both into the kitchen.

"Hey Ma." He said, moving over to her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi, baby." She said before turning around, the look of shock evident on her face when she noticed the petite brunette stood by the door, "Haley James." Karen smirked.

"Hi, Karen." Haley said, smiling shyly.

"Well what are you doing all the way over there, get over here." She said, holding her arms open.

Haley smiled shyly again before smiling widely and rushing over to the older woman.

"I've missed you." Haley muttered.

"I missed you too, sweetie."

"Now," Karen said, pulling away, "How dare you move back to Tree Hill and not come see me immediately."

"I know, I'm sorry." Haley said, clasping her hands together.

"To make it up to me, you can come waitress for me again. Nathan tells me that you're currently unemployed and I figured that you could work here until you find something more permanent, and besides I'm short on staff." Karen winked.

"I would love to, thank you." Haley smiled before hugging the older woman again.

"Great you start on Monday." She winked, "Now you two kids go out front and take a seat and I'll bring you some lunch on the house."

"Well I'm never one to say no to free food." Haley smirked before latching onto Nathan's arm and dragging him out front.

...

"So was bringing me here all a ploy to get me to work for your Mom?" Haley teased, as she sat opposite Nathan in one of the booths.

"I swear I didn't know she was gonna do that." He said embarrassed, running a hand over his face.

"It's fine don't worry about it, I could use the money. Besides I need something to do with my time while I look for something else and it means that I'll get to see more of you." She said looking at him through her eyelashes, fighting the smirk when he blushed.

"Yeah, I'll like that." He said, smiling shyly at the pretty brunette.

The moment was interrupted by Karen placing their food down in front of them, "One mac and cheese, with a side order of fries and one cheese burger with extra bacon and onion rings."

"I swear your food gets better ever time, I don't know how I stayed away for so long." Haley said, practically drooling over the food in front of her.

"Thank you, Haley."

"Why don't you come join us, the place isn't busy and I'm sure we have a lot to catch up on." She said.

"I'd love to but I have a doctors appointment in about half an hour so I need to be heading off."

Nathan's head shot up as he heard doctors appointment, "What doctors appointment?" he asked concerned.

"Oh it's just a check up, no need to worry." Karen reassured.

Haley felt her heart flutter slightly at Nathan's concern for his mother, god he was adorable.

"Why don't you come over for dinner tonight, Lucas and his girlfriend will be there, it'll give you a chance to meet her." Karen offered.

"Oh, I've already met Peyton, we met last night."

"Oh of course, I would've liked if Lucas had told me before though, I swear that boy doesn't have a clue what's going on half of the time." Karen dismissed waving her hand.

"I think it's more than half the time." Nathan muttered, stealing one of Haley's fries, earning a slap on the back of the hand from Haley and a slap on the back of his head from Karen.

"Don't be rude about your brother." Karen scolded.

"Yeah and don't steal my food." Haley teased, taking one of his onion rings, smirking as she sank her teeth into it.

"So much violence, maybe bringing you here wasn't the best idea." Nathan said rubbing the back of his head.

Ignoring her son, Karen turned to Haley, "Really though, dinner tonight, six o'clock. I'll get Nathan to pick you up if you want."

"Nathan is sat right here." He said, waving a hand at himself.

"Nathan would love to pick me up wouldn't he." Haley smirked turning to him.

"Of course." He said sincerely, "Why don't you bring, Brooke?"

"That wouldn't be a problem would it?" Haley said, looking up at Karen.

"Of course not, the more the merrier. Brooke's that roommate of yours isn't she?"

"She is." Haley nodded, "And speaking of roommate's I hear that you bagged yourself a hot one." She winked.

"You think Keith's hot?" Nathan blurted in disgust.

"Duh," Haley said, flicking her hair over her shoulder, "I think it's the whole mechanic thing, I like a man in a uniform, one who's not afraid to get his hands dirty." She winked, fighting the laugh that bubbled in her throat when his eyes bulged and his face flushed red at her obvious flirting in front of his mother. Who seemed to be finding his embarrassment amusing.

"Oh Haley dear, you're going to give the poor boy a hernia, you know how easy he is." Karen teased, enjoying her son's discomfort.

Nathan on the other hand wanted the ground to swallow him whole, "Ma." He groaned.

"Oh hush, we're only teasing." Haley said, swatting her hand at him, the smirk still clearly evident on her face, "you can tell me about Keith later, I want lots of juicy details."

"Of course, now I best be off, you two kids behave. I'll see you both later." Karen said, wandering off into the back to get her jacket before leaving.

Haley turned back turned back to Nathan to notice him glaring at her, "You're not still embarrassed at what I said are you?"

"Did you really have to say that in front of my Mom. It's bad enough when you say shit like that when she's not there." He grumped.

"Gosh, when did you become so testy? Relax, I'm just having some fun."

"Do you really that Keith's hot?" He asked, trying to hide the jealousy in his voice, which he knew was something pathetic to be jealous of. Haley picked up on it anyway.

"Yep, I think it's just Scott men in general." She smirked, enjoying his jealousy.

"So you think Dan's hot?" He asked, taking his turn to smirk when he noticed the look of disgust which shot across her face.

"Oh god no." She grimaced, "Ew just forget I ever said anything."

When he carried on smirking, she glared at him, "Eat your food it's getting cold." She grumped.

* * *

"It's not going to be awkward for me is it?" Brooke asked from the backseat of Nathan's car, which just pulled up outside his mother's house.

"Why would it be awkward?" Haley asked, unbuckling her seatbelt before turning to face her friend.

"Because Peyton and Lucas are gonna be there, and your mom and her boyfriend; then there's you two who have some weird sexually chemistry going on, so I'm going to be like seventh wheeling." She pouted, not noticing the blush on either Nathan or Haley's faces.

"Relax, you're gonna be fine." Haley reassured, before Nathan got out of the car to open the other two car doors for them.

"It'll be fine, and since when have you not made yourself at home anywhere?" Haley said, reassuring her friend before Nathan opened her's and Brooke's door.

"Such a gentleman." Brooke said impressed, "And a rich gentleman." She said once she looked at the large house in front of them.

"My mom got the house in the divorce and my dad got full ownership of his company, not that my mom owned much of it, it was only something like 25%."

"Well I think your mom lucked out on their divorce settlement." Brooke said, clearly impressed with the home.

"I'm glad you think so." Nathan chuckled before leading the way up the drive.

He opened the door to the house, the familiar smell of his mothers cooking filling their nostrils.

"God, that smells good." Brooke said, practically drooling.

"Wait till you taste it." Haley said.

"Ma? Keith?" Nathan shouted out into the large hallway.

"Well would you look at that. It's not everyday you come home with two gorgeous ladies." Keith said walking out of the living room, Lucas right behind him.

"Puh-lease," Lucas scoffed, "when does he ever come home with one girl, let alone as pretty as these two." He said laughing at his own joke.

When he got close enough, Nathan took the opportunity to shove his brother into the wall.

"Hey." Lucas shouted, clearly caught off guard by his brother.

Ignoring the brothers, Keith rolled his eyes as they continued to bicker and turned to Haley and Brooke, "Haley, how good to see you again." He smiled, taking her into a hug.

"You too, Keith." She smiled back, "This is my roommate Brooke."

"Nice to meet you." Brooke said, waving politely.

"You too," He smiled, "If it weren't for me knowing their mother, I'd think they'd never have been taught manners." He scoffed, taking the jackets off the girls, "Come on in."

"Lucas, stop the childish bickering and go get these two ladies some drinks."

Lucas mockingly saluted before taking off into the kitchen, "We brought dessert, store bought of course." Haley smirked, holding up the tray of baked goods.

"Thank you," Keith smiled, taking the tray off her, "Nathan go take these two into the living room, while I take these to your mother."

Nathan nodded before leading the girls off into the living room, placing his hand on Haley's lower back, something Brooke didn't fail to miss. Smirking when the two of them smiled at each other.

* * *

"You have a beautiful home, Karen." Brooke said, still feeling slightly uncomfortable at calling the older woman by her first name, which was something Karen insisted on.

"Thank you dear, but it really is all thanks to boys' father." She winked.

"Dan may be an ass but he does have good taste." Lucas laughed, raising his beer.

"You got that right." Keith said, kissing Karen as he walked past her on his way to his own seat at the table, "Lucky for me he's dumb too, while agreeing to divorce Karen may have been the dumbest thing he's ever done, it all played out well for me." He said, everyone chuckling.

"I think you would've made your way to each other eventually not matter what." Brooke said, "I may not know either of you very well, but I do know true love when I see it." Her eyes casting over to Haley and Nathan who were sat to her right, only Haley noticed though.

"Well, thank you very much." Karen said, winking at Keith from across the table.

"Well enough waiting why don't we dig in." Keith said.

"So, Haley, how do you and Brooke know each other?" Karen asked as she passed the garlic bread around.

"Oh we were college roommates." Haley answered from in between Nathan and Brooke.

"That's sweet, you guys must get on pretty well then considering you still live together."

"I suppose." Brooke teased.

"Actually it didn't start out that way, we spent the first two weeks bickering like you wouldn't believe."

"Really?" Peyton asked shocked.

"Mhmm," Haley nodded, "we clashed because we we're so much alike."

"Too much alike." Brooke corrected, making everyone chuckle.

"How did you end up getting along?" Lucas asked.

"Some guy was harassing Brooke at a party, I stepped in to help and we've been like two peas in a pod since." Haley said, winking at Brooke.

"It's good that you girls stick together, those college boys are trouble." Karen said, sending a pointed look to her sons.

"Nathan's too much of a nerd to get in trouble." Lucas snickered.

"Lucas." Karen warned.

"Puh-lease, I'd rather be a nerd than an asshole." Nathan scoffed.

"Nathan, we have guests."

"Oh don't worry, it's not like I didn't spend most of my life watching these two bite each others head off." Haley said, rolling her eyes.

"How about we spare Brooke?" Keith said, glaring at the boys.

"Oh I really don't mind." Brooke said, winking at them both, causing Peyton and Karen to laugh.

"I'm not the asshole, asshole." Lucas mumbled under his breath.

Lucas yelped suddenly, "don't kick me."

"I didn't kick you." Nathan defended.

"Uh huh." Lucas said, rubbing his shin.

"Nuh-uh."

Karen rolled her eyes ready to split the two up when Peyton abruptly stood up, "Okay, switch seats with me." She said, looking down at Lucas.

"Why do I have to move, he's the one that kicked me."

"I didn't kick you."

"Move." Peyton gritted, pleased with the look of fear that flashed over her boyfriends face.

"Fine." He grumbled, picking up his plate and switching seats with the blonde.

Haley turned to Nathan to find him smirking, which soon left his face when he caught Haley's eye, "What?" He asked innocently when she arched an eyebrow. Ignoring his question she rolled her eyes, she knew them boys all too well.

* * *

Brooke rolled her eyes as they sat in an awkward silence in the car, Nathan had just drove her and Haley back from Karen's and they were now just sat in his car waiting for someone to speak up.

"Well as fun as this is, I can hear my bed calling me," Brooke spoke, "Nathan, would you like to play gentleman and walk us hot girls to our door?" She said, knowing that it's what Haley wanted.

"Of course." He chuckled, getting out of the car to open the door for Haley.

"Sure, that's fine, I can get my own." Brooke muttered to herself, as she followed them up to the building.

"I had fun tonight." Haley said, looking up at Nathan as she walked beside him.

"Yeah me too." He said smiling down at her, his eyes briefly looking up, "Oh no." He muttered.

"What's wrong?" Haley asked, noticing him tense up suddenly.

"That guy walking towards us was a guy that I used to be friends with until he set me up on a date with some girl who ditched me half way through to go have sex with him because according to him she said that I looked like I'd be bad in bed, something about me being too much of a nerd. Turns out the whole thing was a joke and the girl next to him is that girl." He said embarrassed.

Haley looked at the couple in disgust before turning back to him, noticing Brooke stood there, glaring at the couple, clearly having heard what Nathan said.

Haley gave Brooke a knowing look before looking at Nathan, "Just go along with us." She said, wrapping her arm around his waist and Brooke doing the same.

"What are you doing?" He looked down confused at the two brunettes, trying to ignore the spark that ran through him at being so close to Haley.

"Just go with it, and let us do all the work." Brooke said picking up his arm and throwing it over her shoulder before telling him to do the same with Haley.

"I still don't get what's going on?" He said, throwing his arm over Haley's shoulder.

Haley shushed him before they started to walk towards the building.

"Nathan Scott is that you?" They heard the guy speak as they neared them.

"Uh yeah, hey. How's it going?" He said, still confused as to what Brooke and Haley were up to.

"Pretty good." The guy said, his eyes gazing over the girls.

"Are you going to introduce us, baby?" Haley said in a sugary sweet tone, running a hand over his chest, trying to ignore just how hard his body was.

"Uh yeah, Haley, Brooke, this is Aaron and Jade."

"Nice to meet you." Brooke said, holding her hand out for them to both shake, while Haley just smiled at them.

"Yeah you too." He said slowly, looking the girls up and down again, earning a harsh elbow in the side from the blonde next you him, "so how do you know Nathan?"

"We're... I guess you could say friends." Haley giggled, "Right Brookie?"

"Something like that." She smirked, winking up at Nathan, the look on his face clearly showing he now knew what was going on.

"So how do you know Nathan?" Haley said turning to the couple, running her hand over Nathan's stomach.

"We really should be going." The girl said, finally speaking up.

"Oh yeah, I suppose. I mean we'd love to stay and chat ourselves but there's something much better we'd rather be doing with our time, right Nathan?" Haley said, a playful tone in her voice.

"Yeah." Nathan smirked, seeing the shocked look on their faces.

"Great well, nice seeing you." Jade said, smiling tightly before dragging her boyfriend off.

"Yeah great meeting you both." Haley said looking over her shoulder to see them both staring back, her hand slipping down into Nathan's back pocket of his jeans. The look of satisfaction coming across her face when Aaron and Jade looked shock.

Nathan blushed when he felt Haley's hand slip to his ass as they walked up to the building, her hand not leaving him until they were inside the building.

"You know you didn't have to do that, right?" Nathan said, still blushing as they all got into the elevator.

"Eh, don't worry about it." Brooke said, waving her hand in dismissal.

"Yeah, it was no problem and you can't say you didn't enjoy the looks on their faces." Haley said, pressing the button for their floor.

"Okay so maybe I did enjoy it a little bit, but you really didn't have to do all that."

"Like I said it was no problem, it was out pleasure, besides we both enjoyed it just as much and we got cop a feel." Haley winked, bumping hips with him, making him blush.

"Well... thank you." He said, looking down, and stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"You're welcome." Brooke smiled, winking at Haley.

Both girls linked arms with Nathan as the elevator stopped at their floor and making their way to their apartment.

"Thank you for inviting me tonight, Nathan, and tell your mom I said thank you." Brooke said, as she went to unlock their door.

"You're welcome and I'll be sure to tell her." Nathan smiled.

"Good, now I'll leave you two to do your thing." She sighed dramatically, walking into their apartment.

"She really is something else." Nathan chuckled, turning to Haley.

"She is. I had a great time tonight, it was nice seeing your mom and Keith."

"Yeah it was fun, I'm sure my mom enjoyed it just as much."

"Yeah, well I'm looking forward to seeing more of her... and more of you." She said, looking through her eye lashes up at him.

"I'm looking forward to it too." He said, a smile taking over her face, "So, I'll see you soon?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah you will, text me or ring me when you're home... so I know you're safe." She added onto the end.

"I will do. And thank you again for before." He said, taking her into a hug, revelling in how perfectly she fit in his arms.

"You're welcome, and like I said it was my pleasure." Haley said, leaning up and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Nathan couldn't help but smirk and blush at the same time, feeling a sudden wave of confidence wash over him, he pulled away from her, "But next time you wanna cop a feel all you have to do is ask, no need to go to so much trouble and effort." He winked.

Haley giggle, pushing the door to her apartment open, "I'll keep that in mind." She shouted after him, watching as he walked away, not being able to help the wolf whistle that left her lips as she let her eyes run over his backside.

Nathan turned back and winked, before carrying on towards the elevator.

* * *

**I know I ended it really similar to the last one, but I didn't know how else to end it. I really hope you all enjoyed, and I'm sorry for the wait. If there's anything that you want to see or if you have any ideas just let me know and thank you all for the previous reviews, I'm glad to see so many of you enjoying this so far.**

**Please read and review.**

**And Happy New Year!**


End file.
